Hawkman
You may be looking for Hawkman (Earth-Two, JSA Member). SuperFriends Team Member ]] appearance.]] ''SuperFriends TV'' appearance.]] Hawkman is a Thanagarian superhero, who has sworn to protect the Earth from evil. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Katar HolThe version of Hawkman used on the cartoon is probably the Silver Age version, a native of the parallel-universe Earth-One. was the imperial prince of his home planet of Thanagar. His father was Paran Katar, renowned ornithologist and inventor. When Katar Hol was eighteen, an alien race called the Manhawks invaded Thanagar and began looting the planet. Paran sent young Katar Hol to infiltrate their nest and bring back information on the aliens. Using this information, Paran created a hawk-like battle suit containing advanced technology like his "Nth Metal". Katar used this hawk-suit and Paran's advanced weaponry to drive the Manhawks away from Thanagar. That, however, was not the end of the problem. Some Thanagarians had learned the concept of stealing from the Manhawks. Due to the amount of crime, the Thanagarian government created a police force. In honor of Paran Katar and his achievements, the new police force began using his hawk-suit and equipment. Paran headed this new police force, named the Hawk-Police (or Wingmen), and his son became one of the first recruits. Katar soon became one of the most skilled of the Hawk-Police. When a group called the Rainbow Robbers began committing crimes, Katar was teamed up with rookie Shayera Thal to track and apprehend the criminals. During the case, Shayera saved Katar's life, and the two soon fell in love. A few weeks later, Katar proposed to Shayera and the two got married, working together as partners-for-life in the Hawk-Police.As revealed in the ‘Flashback’ portion of The Brave and Bold #44 (November, 1962). A few years later, Dr. Arthur Light (P.H.D. in Optics) designs an unnamed device which he calculates will capture and display lightwaves through time and space showing him glimpses of the future. He quickly realizes that it isn't the future he sees but an alien planet. He also realizes that his device serves as a portal and he bursts through the screen and grabs some technology. A Thanagarian police officer (Katar Hol) is summoned and, using residual energy, is able to recreate the portal through which he travels to Earth. Now calling himself Dr. Light, Arthur uses his technology to go on some sort of unspecified rampage but Hawkman arrives moments after he dons his costume. They fight but Dr. Light escapes. Hawkman returns to his lab with the original technology Dr. Light stole. He returns it to Thanagar.As revealed in DC Super-Stars, #14/3 (May-June 1977). After ten years of marriage and in the force, Shayera and Katar were sent to Earth to capture the shape-shifting Thanagarian criminal Byth (circa 1965 in the Earth-1A universe). During their mission, they meet George Emmett, commissioner of the Midway City Police Department, and told him their alien origin. With Emmett's help, the pair took over his retiring brother Ed's place as museum curators. They adopt the identities as Carter and Shiera Hall. After capturing him and sending him back to Thanagar, they elected to remain on Earth to work with authorities to learn human police methods. The two acted publicly as the heroes Hawkman and Hawkgirl (later Hawkwoman).As revealed in The Brave and the Bold #34 (March, 1961). Shayera and Katar would spend the next year and half on Earth before returning to their home planet of Thanagar to take some time off from fighting-crime. They of course must engage in battle with the Dragonfly Raiders and discover that their old foe Byth Rok has recently escaped from prison. It doesn't take long before the Hawks realize that there is a connection between Byth and the Dragonfly Raiders. Naturally they succeed in defeating Byth, who is taken back to prison.As revealed in The Brave and the Bold, #42 (July, 1962). A few months later, the Earth is being attacked by the Manhawks, giant alien birds that wear special human faced masks that shoot eye beams that displace matter. These are of a same species of Manhawks who once plagued planet Thanagar years ago. Getting a distress call from Commissioner Emmett in Midway City on Earth, Hawkman and Hawkgirl leave planet Thanagar to help their adopted planet. Arriving on Earth, Hawkman and Hawkgirl try their new offensive against the Manhawks, however, they find that the weapons that were developed to stop them on Thanagar have no effect on these ones on Earth. Further, the Manhawks manage to escape when they use their powers to make Hawkgirl's wings disappear. Coming up with a solution to stop the Manhawks, Hawkman and Hawkgirl track them to a hidden base in northern Canada. Using make-shift Thermite Bombs and dumping coal dust into rainclouds is enough to not only force the Manhawks out of hiding, but obscure the blasters built into the eye slits of their masks. Hawkman and Hawkgirl then easily defeat them and turn them over to Commissioner Emmett.As revealed in The Brave and Bold #44 (November, 1962). About two years later, Kator would join the newly formed Justice League of America (the JLA was founded in late 68' in the Earth-1A universe).As revealed in Justice League of America, #31 (1964). He would eventually befriended the Atom. As Hawkman was a conservative, he frequently verbally sparred with his fellow leaguer Green Arrow, a left wing liberal. Continuity from Filmation's DC Superheroes Adventures (1967-1968) Coming Soon! ]] Powers Alien Physiology: He has no special powers, but as a Thanagarian, Katar Hol possesses several gifts that are common to members of his race, but set him apart from normal humans. A Thanagarian's life span is significantly greater than that of a normal human being. In the prime of his life, Katar was actually older than many of Earth's senior citizens. A Thanagarian is also physically heartier than the average Earth human. They are stronger, with greater stamina and a greater resistance to pain. Thanagarians also possess enhanced senses. * Enhanced Vision * Enhanced Hearing * Above Average Strength level: Katar Hol is several times stronger than a normal human in Earth gravity. Abilities * Master Combatant * Archery * Historiography: Katar Hol is an expert in many of Earth's cultures, particularly those pertaining to medieval Europe and the Roman Empire. * Multilingualism: Katar Hol is fluent in many Earth languages, thanks to the use of the Absorbascon. This also allows him to communicate with birds. Weaknesses Mortality Relationships *Hawkgirl Equipment * Nth Metal Wings and Belt: :*Without these wings made of Nth metal, Hawkman could not fly. :*The Nth Metal also grants Hawkman superhuman endurance and eyesight, and allows him to heal at incredible speed. * Medieval Weaponry * Laser Bow * Thanagarian Mace * Absorbascon Gallery 2457933-pdvd002f.jpg| 2506680-sflost10.jpg| HawkmanHawkgirlZii.jpg| Hawkgirl77.jpg| Hawkman Filmation.jpg| Hawkman 1.1.png| Hawkman 1.png| Hawkman.jpg| 13) Hawkman.jpg| Vehicle * HawkshipName given in the Filmation cartoons The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967 to 1968). SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances Notes * Gardner Fox teamed up with artist Dennis Neville to create Hawkman / Carter Hall in 1940.Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] on the first appearance of Hawkman in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Comics_Vol_1_1 Flash Comics Vol. 1, #1 (January, 1940)] ** This [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Age_of_Comic_Books Golden Age] Hawkman was an archeologist who was the reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian prince, Khufu. He and Hawkgirl used the same tools displayed in his museum to fight crime. * In 1961, Gardner Fox and Joe Kubert, re-created Hawkman as Katar Hol. This Silver Age Hawkman first appeared in The Brave and the Bold, Vol.1 # 34''Go to [http://dc.wikia.com ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_34 The Brave and the Bold, Vol.1 # 34 (March, 1961)] (Feb-Mar 1961). ** In the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silver_Age_of_Comic_Books Silver Age], DC introduced new versions of several characters. The new Hawkman and Hawkgirl were police officers from the planet Thanagar who stayed on Earth to help human police forces, and the Justice League, deal with supervillains. * This Silver Age Hawkman was quite similar to the Golden Age version in his appearance, powers, and methodology. His origin was changed, and his new identity was that of Katar Hol, a member of the winged police force on Thanagar. Unlike other character reinventions of the same era, his suit went largely unchanged. “Ninth Metal” was now called “Nth Metal.” *In 1967, he made his television debut in the Filmation series The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968). He has a pet bird named Screel. * He appeared again a few years later in 1977 as part of the regular line-up for Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends series (1973-1985) * In the 1985 series [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths Crisis on Infinite Earths], Hawkman’s history became muddled with several new versions of the character appearing throughout the years, some associated with ancient Egypt and some with Thanagar. These versions of the character have starred in several series of various durations. *In the comics, Hawkgirl is Hawkman's wife, this is never actually stated to be the case on the show, but it is implied somewhat. It is at least evident that they are partners in the way that Batman and Robin are. External Links * The Hawkman disambiguation page at the DC Database. * Hawkman (Katar Hol) at Wikipedia * Hawkman at Don Markstein’s Toonopedia Website * Hawkman at the [http://www.comicvine.com/ Comic Vine] * The Hawkman FAQ Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Justice League Of America Members Category:SuperFriends Team Members